The present invention relates to golf equipment, in particular golf clubs, and more particularly still woods, which because of their extra length and reduced loft are usually the most difficult clubs for a golfer to make consistent center contact with.
Experienced golf professionals and occasional-playing amateurs alike would probably agree that the current state of golf technology makes the sport too difficult. With the average player shooting over 105 and with less than 2% of all golfers consistently able to break 80, the game needs to be made easier. Golf's difficulty is partly inherent in the complexities of the game itself and partially due to the golfer's inability to master unforgiving clubs that are not designed specifically to an individual's strength and swing tendencies.
Golf clubs, even if they are custom-made for the individual player, have little versatility once assembled. Neither the weight of the club heads, the shot trajectory nor the applying or reducing of side spin can be adjusted as the golfer ages or improves. The present invention solves this problem. Moreover, because the weighting means is adjustable within the particular club, even those that are custom-made, the club can be adjusted from round-to-round or golfer-to-golfer. The present invention solves all of the problems mentioned above, as well as significantly improving upon the prior art.